Port Nike Accords
TREATY BETWEEN TIAN XIA AND THE UNION OF CRIMSON AND SHADOW REPUBLICS ON THE REDUCTION OF NAVAL BASES IN FREQUESQUE :Signed at Port Nike, April 3rd 2016 :Entered into force, October 1st 2016 Tian Xia and the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics, hereinafter refered to as the parties, Believeing that a reduction in the naval bases not on sovereign territory will reduce tension amongst world nations Have agreed as follows: Article I Port Nike # By the time this treaty comes into force, Tian Xia will turn Port Nike over to civilian control. # Remove all military troops (defined as uniformed personnel working for the Tian Xia Department of Peace) from Port Nike. # Tian Xia agrees not to reintroduce military troops to Port Nike. This is not to be construed as preventing forces in distress from utilizing Port Nike to resolve their crisis. # Tian Xia agrees not to establish any new bases on the northern coast of Frequesque. # Tian Xia may, with the permission of the UCSR, station Tian Xia Revenue Service ships at Port Nike, for the purposes of life saving and anti-piracy operations. Article II Livorno # By the time this treaty comes into force, The UCSR agrees to withdraw all forces from the naval base at Livorno Harbor, as well as from the entirety of the Autonomous Socialist Frequesquean Republic. # The UCSR agrees not to reintroduce forces to the AFSR. # The UCSR agrees not to turn over its naval base at Livorno to any country other than the AFSR. # The UCSR may leave any equipment in the AFSR that it wishes. Such equipment becomes property of the AFSR. Article III Verification # Each Party may select observers of their choice to verify the demilitarization of each base, and continuing demilitarization of each base. # Each Party undertakes not to intefere with the means of verification (including national technical means) used by either Party. Article IV Withdrawal # This Treaty shall be of unlimited duration. # Each Party shall, in exercising its national sovereignty, have the right to withdraw from this Treaty if it decides that extraordinary events related to the subject matter of this Treaty have jeopardized its supreme interests. It shall give notice of its decision to the other Party six months prior to withdrawal from the Treaty. Such notice shall include a statement of the extraordinary events the notifying Party regards as having jeopardized its supreme interests. DONE at Port Nike on April 3, 2016, in two copies, each in the Tian Xian and Crimson languages, each being equally authentic. FOR TIAN XIA: :HUI BEOWULF :Huang-Di of Tian Xia FOR THE UNION OF CRIMSON AND SHADOW REPBULICS: :Shady :President of the UCSR Additional Secret Protocols: Costa Chemical Weapons The Government of Costa de las Cinco Muertes agrees to sell all weapons that dispense lethal chemicals to Tian Xia. Tian Xia agrees to pay $100,000 per weapon. Costa agrees to allow UCSR observers, or observers of the UCSR's choice to verify that all weapons are purchase by Tian Xia. Costa agrees not to reacquire chemical weapons. Signed by: :Tian Xia :Costa :UCSR Restriction on UCSR choice of observer The UCSR may not select citizens of, or personnel in the service of the governemnt of, the North Frequesquean Trust as observers. :Signed by: :Tian Xia :UCSR